The Viewing Party Combustion
'The Viewing Party Combustion' is the twenty-first episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on April 21, 2016. Summary Everyone must choose sides when a small argument between Leonard and Sheldon erupts into a heated fight during a group get-together. Extended Plot The first scene is at the comic book store. Raj mentioned he’s seeing 2 women now and Leonard struggles to believe it. The next day Sheldon reminds Leonard there is a quarterly roommate agreement meeting. Leonard does not want to have one but that leads them into an argument. Penny arrives and asks what they are fighting about. Penny takes Sheldon’s side of the Leonard /Sheldon argument about the roommate agreement meeting. She tells Leonard “why don’t you want to go to the RA Meeting? I already memorized the pledge?” Amy arrives at the apartment. She says she kind of understands Leonard’s perspective. Sheldon says to Amy, ‘you obviously don’t understand what is going on.” He explains to Amy how Leonard is not appreciating the Roommate Agreement. Amy then says, ‘To be honest, I didn’t enjoy our Relationship Agreement meetings either.” Somehow when they talk about it though, it is almost as if an orgasm faking was going on. Sheldon took her remark as if admitting she has been faking orgasms. Amy then says in a very sexy voice”Ooh, Sheldon … “Yes , I loved our relationship agreement” and then and then quotes a number of legal terms. Amy does this very seductively, even curling her finger around her hair in the first take. There were multiple takes and it is hard to know which will be taken. But the first take was most sexy. But Sheldon gets very mad at Amy for siding with Leonard. Howard and Raj keep fighting before coming to 4A because Raj is bragging about dating two women, like over the top bragging. Bernadette went to bed early so is at home. Raj begins the session by pretending to complain about dating two women, but it is clear he is bragging. So Howard calls him on it and they begin fighting and are arguing all the way up the stairs to apartment 4A. By the time Howard and Raj arrive, Sheldon is upset with Amy and Leonard and Leonard with Sheldon. Penny is upset with Leonard and Howard and Raj are fighting with each other. Sheldon and Penny go to 4B to watch Games of Thrones and Raj joins them. Leonard, Amy and Howard are still in 4A. Leonard thanks Amy for sticking up for him. Amy sasses him saying she “could care less, I just wanted to take your side because Penny and Sheldon are so close.” Leonard challenges her saying he doesn’t believe that to be true. Amy’s counters with “who s the only one who can get Sheldon to take his medicine when he’s sick?” She continues to add that when Penny needs changes in the Roommate Agreement to benefit her and not Leonard, she goes straight to Sheldon. Leonard then says “What?” Stuart arrives to 4A dressed in costume because Howard lied to him about it being a dress-up party. He ends up going to 4B because he thinks that is where the people are how are mad at Howard. One of the food items that Leonard brought to the party includes peanuts, so they have to escort Howard to the emergency room at the hospital. Bernadette also comes to the ER. In the Emergency Room, Shamy are sitting together, arms touching. Leonard or Amy ( could not recall which) say to Sheldon and Penny “you have this weird twisted brother sister friendship and always support each other .” Credits * Guest starring: ** None * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Steve Holland & Jim Reynolds * Story: Chuck Lorre, Dave Goetsch & Tara Hernandez Notes *'Title Reference:' Refers to the party organized by the group to watch Game of Thrones and how it results in in heated arguments. *Taping date: March 22, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users x.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on April 14, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it will air on Wednesday April 20th, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia To be entered. Quotes To be entered. Gallery The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Separation-Oscillation-RECAP.jpg|Why are you taking Sheldon's side? Vi1.jpg vi2.jpg vi3.jpg vi4.jpg vi5.jpg vi6.jpg vi7.jpg vi8.jpg vi9.jpg vi10.jpg vi11.jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Lenny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Raj Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Stubs Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Party Category:TV shows Category:SF TV shows Category:Leonard-Penny fight Category:Leonard and Sheldon Fight Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Shenny Category:2-timing Raj Category:Remily Category:April Episodes Category:Game of Thrones Category:Hospital visit Category:Hospital Category:Fighting Category:Stuart